October Underground
by AliveuntilDeath
Summary: Rated M for Language. I also intend it to be a cheesy love story sort of...
1. Prologue

**I own Nothing Vampire Knight, Just the plot and Rowan Greshian. Also this story switches POVs each chapter**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

I could hear the screaming. All I saw was red, the red embers that blew in the october wind. I ran down the street screaming my lovers name. He was all I had. My family who had long perished in the beginnings of the greatest tragedy of the 21st century.

"Takuma!" I screeched running down the street. The citizens ran in all directions. the buildings ahead of me had just begun to crumble. The flames reaching unbearable heights. My eyes watered. Mostly from all the smoke but there was that tiny glimmer of fear in my heart. I couldn't breath. The smoke was too thick, I couldn't give up on finding him! I ran towards the large white manor that had begun to burn. I was the cause of this tragedy. I was all he wanted and that started this war. All for the sake of a thrill. _Damn!_ I ran onto the grounds the soft grass hot, the red and orange embers blowing in the wind. Smoke billowed from the white manor, its foundation weakening. I looked ahead. The smoke became quite thick. I coughed and sputtered, The manor was starting to crumble. Among the burning rubble my fellow classmates and new family memebers lay dying. I could hear the shrill desolate cries of women and men.

"Takuma!" I called. I had gotten closer to the towering inferno. There was a body. A tall lean body, the body's hair was matted with blood and the flames had began to lick at its ivory skin. I walked a little closer and gasped. Takuma was screaming. His voice growing in unshed agony. I ran to him. His ankles were burned and red. I began to pull him away from the inferno my hands in his arm pits. Takuma groaned. His forehead was bleeding slowly. I took off the jacket that covered my dress, the flames were traveling higher. I beat the flames that were crawling up his thighs. He screamed his emeraled eyes tightly closing. I saw the tears began to trace down his face. The fires were beginning to subside, the fire department hosing down the city. I dragged Ichijo to one of the red fire engines. The male fireman was directing people in all kinds of places, some went to shelters while others were being evacuated. I tapped on the mans shoulder hoping he would help Takuma.


	2. Neighbors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Just the plot. I ONLY own Rowan Greshian. This story alternates POVs each chapter. So the story give you a perspective of what Ichijo and Rowan are thinking about.**

* * *

><p>Neighbors<p>

Modern day Seattle was boring and wet. Being from Seattle meant that everyone knew who I was and what I did little did I know that vampires lived amongst my community and not those damn sparkly gay vampires like in _twilight_. I had became a waitress at some little coffee shop and was getting ready to graduate highschool. I was the social outcast and the loser, I had no friends and hadn't ever dated anyone. I got egged and my house was tepeed nightly.

My foster parents rarely paid attention to me. I thought it was strange when those eight kids moved here. They were extremly pale and beautiful, One in particular was the most handsome. He had nicely kept blond hair and emerald eyes. It made me question my braided mahogany hair. His eyes were lovely. Like the summer leaves in trees. The other teenagers were moving large boxes into the house.

I stared out my window looking up from my study guide. It had begun to drizzle outside. I slipped on my work tee shirt and went to grab my cell when something caught my attention. The boy looked at my window, It felt like he was staring at me. I knew he probably couldn't see me but I was still fascinated. I saw a dark haired male with coffee colored eyes point to the house. I scrambled away from my window. Running downstaires. I slipped on a jacket and headed into the cold July drizzle. I walked towards my cheap ass car and slipped inside. I churned the key into the ignition. Nothing. Fabulous my damn car wasn't starting; I had to be at the shop in ten minutes. I growled frustrated. A knock dwelled on the window of my car. I looked out the blond haired boy was looking through my window. He was smiling a sweet smile. I rolled the window down.

"Yes?" I asked. He was still smiling. The boy was wearing a set of white jeans and a jacket.

"Uh, I just stopped by to say hello." He said holding out his hand I took the appendege. I jerked my hand back. His hands were freezing!

"Hello." I said. he looked hurt. I turned the key again. My car made a loud screeching noise before it just stopped. I sighed hitting the steering wheel.

"Do you need a ride to school?" The boy asked. I looked at him shocked. How could a stranger give me a ride? Does he know nothing of the physco killers in the world! Hell he could be some sex crazed rapist for all I knew. This blond creature of light could be some dirty rapist who gets girls by being nice. Now my next desicion was very stupid.

"Um, Yeah to work." I replied. _Shit. _I thought. I opened the door to the car. Its black paint chipping away, The boy held his hand towards me. I grasped it lightly.

"I'm Takuma Ichijo." He said his voice light and cheerful. He pulled me towards him. I let go of his cold hand and brushed my jeans off. Adjusting my glasses I followed him to a white bmw. My jaw hit the cold pavement. Why was he driving such a fancy car!

"Hi I'm Rowan Greshian." I said my blue eyes fixed on the car. He chuckled.

"Hm?" I said I was a total car buff. That and I loved books.

"I didn't know you were so interested in cars." He said. I turned to him excited. My eyes were wide.

"Yes cars are amazing!" I giggled. He gave me a nice smile gesturing my into the car. I slid in; the white leather smooth and cold. He turned on the engine. It was a silent pur. I grinned. It was amazing. As we pulled out I could see seven other teenagers looking shocked and angry. One however, The one with the wine colored eyes was chuckling. The boy with the blond hair was a very quite boy. I thought over topics to talk about.

"So, Takuma are there any books you are interested in?" I asked looking at him. I was nervous I mean this was a stranger!

"Hm," He thought his eyes still fixed on the icy road. "I do enjoy reading _Gone with the wind. _" I gaped that was one of my favorite books.

"I-" I began when the shrill ring of my phone went off. I looked at him he nodded staring at the road. "Hello?" I asked.

"Rowan don't come into work today." My boss, a very shrill woman stated. I was confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, You're fired." She said and hung up.

"Dammit!" I shouted realizing I was in the car with someone I covered my mouth. This couldn't be happening. Fired? What the hell did I do?

"Did something happen?" He pondered taking his eyes off the road. I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"My boss just fired me." I snorted. He looked at me confused. I looked at him and then looked down at him.

"Well, you see my boss must have not liked my performance so she fired me, you can take me back if you want." I murmured, twidiling my thumbs. I felt like I was being a difficult child at the store. The boy began to laugh. His bell like laughter filling my ears. I glared. This was not funny.

* * *

><p>I closed the door to my bedroom. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. 8:15pm, what was weird was that my parent's werent home. I looked at my cell phone. 1 missed call. I started to fiddle around on my phone looking for my voicemails. I held the phone to my ear.<p>

"Hi Honey its me, Your father and I are away on buisiness and wont be back for awhile this buisiness trade is really important. Be safe" My mothers overprotective voice talked in my ear. I sighed plopping down on my bed. They were always away on buisness. I looked out the window. It had begun to rain and typical thing for Seattle. I began to wonder what my neighbors were up to it struck to me a strange sense of secrecy went on with thouse eight teenagers.

"This will be an interesting summer wont it?" I asked aloud to myself. Human beings were so interesting. Then again its what isnt human that is so scary that its interesting. That fear of what lies in the dark, the fear of the unknown or that fear of the darkness that lies within yourself.

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee! I was incredibly Bored.<strong>


	3. Sleep Deprevation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Just the plot. I ONLY own Rowan Greshian. This story alternates POVs each chapter. So the story give you a perspective of what Ichijo and Rowan are thinking about.**

* * *

><p>Sleep Deprevation<p>

I tossed and turned in my bed. I wasn't used to thunderstorms at night. I have been trying to sleep at night so I can be normal during the day. It seems more like night now that the group has moved to Seattle, Washington. I was happy that I was away from my grandparents. My grandfather drives me insane! All he does is control my life! I put my hands under my head. I could hear Yuki and Kaname doing stuff up the hall. Shiki, Rima, Kain, Aidou, and Ruka had all switched to sleeping in either coupled rooms or by themselves. I feel so lonley. I want to be able to put my arms around a girl at night. I want to pull a girl close to my chest and rest my chin on her head while we sleep.

"Who is she?" I pondered aloud to myself. My normally cheerful voice concealed with curiosity and serenity. I listened to the sound of the rain as beat down on my window. I turned over on my side. I could see right into my neighbors room. Rowan she was an interesting soul. I couldn't believe the mouth she has! Such a dirty mouth! I chuckled. She was very cute.

I closed my eyes imagining her pale skin and mahogany hair, Those azure eyes and her square glasses. I imagined her long legs in those blue jeans, Her witty humor. I began to think about what we talked about today, It was a short drive around Seattle she was my tour guide. I began to think about maybe going to see her tomorrow. I looked out my window. I could see her light on in her room. I narrowed my eyes intently looking into her room. She was dancing. Jumping around her room with a hairbrush singing into it. I laughed at her. Her glasses were off and the large tee shirt she was wearing barely covered her thighs. She tripped and fell onto her bed. I began to laugh. she was a very funny girl. I settled back in bed and closed my eyes, hoping sleep would come.

* * *

><p><em>I was walking through a field. It was alive with sunflowers and soft grass, I looked at my arms. I was wearing a light brown pair of shorts and sneakers. I could feel the warm sun on my chest. my chest? Why was I shirtless. Ahead of me the warm summer sun was high in the sky and I could hear birds chirping. I kept walking on the pathway. A pair of arms wrapped around my stomach from behind me. I stiffened.<em>

_"Takuma?" the voice asked. It was calm and sounded like bells chiming. I turned in the arms. My arms instinctivly wrapping around the slim body. It was Rowan, Her soft form crushed to mine. I felt her sigh. I relaxed into the embrace. She danced away from me. I was still curious as to why I was shirtless but when I looked at Rowan my jaw dropped. She was wearing a white dress, it rippled down her body. Her hair was down cascading in chocolate curls. Her blue eyes were down and she was blushing. Rowan was barefooted. She walked towards me again grabbing my hand. _

_"Rowan?" I asked she pulled me down the sunlit pathway. The trees provided little shade, the soft breeze picked her hair up off her shoulders. She stopped suddenly and turned. Suddenly it wasn't that pretty girl I met that morning. It was a monster. Her skin had begun to rot, the corners of her mouth leaking a little bit of blood. She walked towards me her hands slithering up my chest, She leaned up on her toes to kiss me. Her nails began to sink into my skin I cried out in pain. She gave me a grin I could see the fangs protruding from her mouth. I gasped as she kissed me her fangs brushing my lips. Rowan whispered something against my lips before she sank her fangs into my neck, Her hands had dug into my chest reaching for something. I screamed._

* * *

><p>I jolted awake. What was that? I looked at my alarm clock. 11:25 am. I slid out if bed, walking towards my window My gaze turning towards Rowan's window, she waspulling on a tee shirt over her tanktop. I smiled maybe I could hang out with her today. I slid on pair of jeans and a tee shirt. I fixed my hair and took a blood tablet before leaving the house. The rest of my friends sleeping. I closed the front door softly before heading down the driveway over to Rowan's house. Her house like my own was plain and blue. It was your typical suburban house. I went up the stone pathway looking at the lillies and irises planted by the steps. I kncked on her door. I heard light footsteps come down the hall and the door opened. Rowan stood there her jacket half put on and a piece of toast in her mouth. She blushed adjusting her glasses, Her hair was pulled in to a bushy ponytail..She put her jacket on and swallowed a bite of toast.<p>

"Hi." She said waving me inside. I stepped inside.I saw pictures of her and two very tan adults who stood beside her. She looked nothing like her parents, Both of them had very tan skin and charcol black hair. The adults eyes were black on color, Rowan looked so out of place.

"Hello." I smiled. I stood akawardly in the hallway while she put on shoes.

"Is there something you needed or want?" She asked looking at me. I blushed.

"Do you want to go to maybe lunch or would you show me around Seattle some more?" I asked looking at her. She nodded and took my arm. She pulled me out the door. I walked with her the cloudy sky slightly opening up. She had very small hands, bracelets coverd her wrists. She walked me to an old beetle I could see the black paint chipping away. She tried to open the door to the car. Her foot was braced agains the other door and she yanked. The door flew open Rowan staggered back. She fell back into me. I collapsed onto my back. The wind knocked out of me. Rowan scrambled off me.

"Are you okay!" She asked afriad she hurt me. I breathed in, I put my hands up, She looked at me her eyes worried and an embarrased expression on her face. She reached her hand out towards me; taking it I stood to my feet. I ran a hand through my golden locks suddenly it had become quiet and akaward.

"Do you wan't to take my car?" I asked nervously. She gave me a look. 'We don't have to take my car; we could take the beetle." I stuttered. She sighed.

"Nah its fine we can take your car." Rowan huffed kicking the black beetle's door shut. Rowan squared her shoulders as if she was cold and walked towards me, "Anyway I should throw this piece of shit away." She said.

"Alright, Lets go." I said cheerfully. She smiled and we walked over to my house.

* * *

><p>"Rowan?" I asked we were sitting by the harbor the sea breeze blowing on my face, Rowan breathed in before looking at me.<p>

"Yeah?" She replied. I wasn't sure how to approach this. How do you ask someone about being adopted?

"Who are those people in the pictures at your house?" I wondered curiosity lacing my cheerful voice. She looked at me and sighed.

"Well they are my parents, I'm adopted." She breathed. "Around the age of two I was adopted by the Martines in Wales, I'm welsh." She said. I looked at her. Why didn't she have an accent.

"Why don't you have an accent?" I asked. She laughed. Now that I looked at her she had promenant cheekbones and and angular nose. Which I hadn't caught when we met yesterday. She was quiet for a moment

"Takuma you do know that when you're younger the people around you influence how you talk; When I was two I still didn't talk. My parents may looked from mexican descent but they are american." She pointed out. I looked at her stupidly and she laughed.

"You know you can call me Ichijo, Everyone else does." I murmured. She looked at me and smiled.

"Cool, So are we friends?" She asked the wind blowing my hair into my eyes. I blushed and nodded. Rowan grinned

"Yay!" She said enthused. I laughed. "Sorry I'm a little bit more than weird." She mumbled tightening her ponytail.

"I think I'll manage." I said standing up. I stretched my taut muscles realaxing. Rowan stared at the harbor. Her expression soft.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She looked at me her eyes looked like a slowly winding river.

"No you're my first real friend." Rowan said looking back at the swelling sea. I felt a pang of sympathy. This girl must get made fun of every day.

"At least were friends." I said patting her shoulder my eyes switchig between her face and the ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup Chapter 3 up :D I wont be updating as often because of DRAMA CLUB :D :D<strong>


	4. I stretched the truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Just the plot. I ONLY own Rowan Greshian. This story alternates POVs each chapter. So the story give you a perspective of what Ichijo and Rowan are thinking about.**

***Also Listen to the song Set fire to the third bar It kinda goes with the chapter sorta also I love Snow Patrol soo XD* * **

* * *

><p>I Stretched the Truth<p>

"Takuma?" I asked as we were driving back. He looked at me.

"I told you to call me Ichijo." He said looking back towards the road. I looked at him. He was tapping his fingers lightly on the steering wheel.

"Well, I just thought that calling you Ichijo was kinda stupid since its your last name." I laughed nervously. He laughed.

"I like your logic there Rowan." He said and looked at me smiling. I looked away blushing.

"I also wanted to tell you I stretched the truth a bit." I said.

"Stretched the truth?" He asked curiously. I lowered my eyes.

"You aren't the first friend I have ever had." I said. He laughed at me again. He smiled.

"I figured that." He murmured.

* * *

><p>Six Weeks later.<p>

I walked downstairs. My parents buisiness trip had extened a little too long so they were sending me money. You know so I could live on. I heard a knock on my door. I walked towards the door. It was Takuma.

"Hey." I said smiling.

" I thought we could rent a movie and hang out at my house." He said cheerfully. I walked towards his car

"Sweet!" I said and stepped into the car. It was a quick drive down the street and We arrived at the video store. I put my arm on his shoulder. It was a friendly gesture. I just realized how tall Takuma was. I laughed.

"Something funny?" Takuma asked. I shook my head.

I have never been a big horror movie fan but Takuma wanted to see the movie _It_. We settled in his living room, He grabbed a bowl of popcorn and I turned off the lights. I sat down on the spacious couch. Takuma's roomates were always off somewhere so I had never had a chance to meet them. Today Takuma had told me they were visiting family members and left two days ago. I nodded and flipped the tv on. Takuma settled beside me. There was a reason I hated this movie. Clowns are scary! I cringed into Takuma everytime there was a scream. He would laugh and put his around me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded. It was getting towards the end of the movie when I let out an ear shattering scream.

"What!" He said suprised at my outburst.

"There was a head in the fridge!" I said my face red. He looked at me. His light green eyes penetrating my blue ones. I leaned up towards him. Suddenly a pair of lips crashed onto mine. I put my arms on his neck bringing Takuma closer to me. He brought his hands to my hair pulling them out of their pins. I felt him run his fingers through my curls gently seperating them. I was pushed back onto the couch Takuma's lips moved to my neck. Suddenly he jerked back away from me. I sat up.

"What was that?" I breathed. He looked at me rubbing his eyes.

"I am so sorry!" Takuma said. I looked at him. Why was he sorry? I scooted towards him.

"Its fine." I murmured. I turned off the movie. It had grown dark outside.

"I think I'll head home okay?" I said he nodded. I headed out and walked across the pavement, I could fell the cool fall breeze began to form as school was approaching.

* * *

><p><strong>So The reason this chapter is so short is because I'm going to update in about an hour I think sooo yeah thank you to CamoSunBun for reviewing<strong>


	5. Restraint

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Just the plot. I ONLY own Rowan Greshian. This story alternates POVs each chapter. So the story give you a perspective of what Ichijo and Rowan are thinking about.**

* * *

><p>Restraint<p>

Why? Why did I kiss her? Friends don't kiss. Right? I just... I lost all restraint. I could have killed her. No I have much more control than that. I could have easily let my secret out. Just by kissing her. I licked my lips, My fangs elongated in hunger. I stood up flipped the tv off and headed up to my room. In truth I wish Shiki was here. He and rRima had gone home to model for a week. I reached into my desk and pulled out my case of blood tablets. I searched for a cold bottle of water and let it disolve. I hunted for my cellphone. Where was it? Found it! I qucikly dialed Shiki's number and waited.

_"Hello?" Shiki asked into the phone._

"Hey Shiki." I replied.

_"Takuma whats wrong?" He asked. _I sighed.

"You know that girl Rowan that I'm friends with?"

_"Yes." He replied sounding bored. _I began my whole story from a week ago Shiki agreeing into the phone.

_"So you're in love with her?" He asked. _I huffed.

"I don't know but I know that I want her." I blurted. He gave me a hasty goodbye saying that he had a shoot and hung up. I plopped down on my bed. The summer was coming to a close and fall was approaching. I decided to go over to Rowans house she should be asleep by now. Maybe she likes that new teenage craze_ twilight. _If I watched her sleep maybe she'd fall for me like_ Bella did Edward_.

I opened my blinds Rowan's house was pitch black. I felt like a creeper. Eh Rowan will like it. I walked over to Rowans house; Well I creeped over. I could see her bedroom window. Of course the biggest tree was in my way. I slid up into the branches. My shirt caught on of the branches; successfully tearing a couple of long rips in it. Rowan's window was open and I lunged in. My feet landed lightly on the wooden floors. I looked at Rowan. Rowan's curly brown curls were fanned out on her pillow, Her eyelashes lightly touching her face. I sighed she was so cute, she had the covers up to her shoulders and was curled on her side. I walked cautiously to her bed. She looked so peaceful. I sat down my arms wrapping around her. I watched her for a moment before breathing in. Rowan stirred I tensed up.

"Takuma?" She breathed. I was quiet for a moment. She looked behind her.

"Holy Shit!, What the Hell are you doing here!" She screeched. I rolled off her bed. Rowan scrambled out the covers catching her feet as she stood up. She began to fall I reflexively caught her and she scrambled against me. "What are you doing in my room!" She asked loudly.

"I thought maybe um." I said and stopped.

"Look you're being a serious creeper!" She said I looked at her hurt. She sighed

"I'm sorry I thought I'd be like_ Edward_." I said sheepishly. She looked at me incredulously.

_"Edward_, Like _Edward Cullen_?" Rowan questioned. I looked at her again my eyes hopeful.

"Yes do you like _Edward_?" I asked hopefully. Rowan giggled.

"I _love_ _Edward Cullen_." Rowan said sarcasticly. My face fell. Suddenly a rumble of thunder dwelled in the now quieted room.

"So why did you want to be like _Edward Cullen_?" She asked softly. I sat down on her bed.

"Well, I like you and I thought since everyone loved _Edward_ you would." I said lying back. She sat down beside me.

"I dont like people like him. I like _you_." She murmured and layed down. We sat like that for awhile. Just sitting there. The quiet atmosphere calming. I could hear Rowan's slow breathing as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>September 21st<p>

Rowan and I were walking home from school, The fall breeze lifting those gentle mahogany curls.

"Rowan?" a male voice called. We turned. A blur of black captured Rowan. The figure pulled back and looked at Rowan. He had coal black hair and dark green eyes.

"Madoxx?" Rowan asked looking at him. Takuma felt a pang of jealousy. I put my arms around Rowan. Of course this Madoxx character gave him a look.

"Is this your boyfriend?" He asked. Takuma smiled. Rowan nodded.

"Its so good to see you." She said and smiled.

"Hello I am Takuma Ichijo." I said holding my hand out. Madoxx took it shaking it lightly.

"Well I better be off." Madoxx said walking past me.

"I will end you vampire." Madoxx whispered in his ear. Madoxx waved at Rowan and I and headed off.

"I don't like him." I said aloud.

"Why?" Rowan asked. She gave me a small look.

"I think he's trying to kill me." I murmured. Rowan laughed.

"who would want to kill you? You're the sweetest vampire ever." She said and hugged me. I nodded and smiled. I was still worried about that Madoxx character.


	6. Hiding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Just the plot. I ONLY own Rowan Greshian. This story alternates POVs each chapter. So the story give you a perspective of what Ichijo and Rowan are thinking about.**

* * *

><p>Hiding<p>

Takuma had grown quiet. We were walking home together the September sun warming my arms. I looked at Takuma. I could see my house.

"Takuma?" I asked. Silence. I stopped at the white gate that seperated my house from his. 'Are you alright?" I asked. The silence had begun to really set in. I sighed my parents were home. I could see my dad looking at me through the window. He walked outside. The silver suit he was wearing quite noticeable.

"Hello Mr. Ichijo." My father said. Takuma looked at my father. Takuma and Mr. Martines were on equal terms.

"Why Hello Mr. Martines." Takuma said cheerfully. I looked at him. My father grabbed the mail and walked inside. I looked at Takuma.

"What was that?" I asked incredulously, Takuma shrugged.

"I should get going." Takuma said and kissed me on the cheek. I stared at him. Takuma walked quickly into his house and Shut the door. I sighed and sluggishly headed inside. My father was in his study and I headed up to my room. I pulled out my computer. I couldn't believe Takuma. I was in love with a vampire who wanted noting to do with my blood. Now Takuma thought my oldest friend Madoxx was trying to kill him. I giggled Madoxx couldn't hurt a fly.

* * *

><p><strong>*Special P.O.V*<strong>

I sat in front of Takuma Ichijo's house. The hunters association was waiting for the okay to attack the group of vampires. The association had decided to send their top operatives. All the vampires in this town needed to be snuffed out. Which meant a fire. But when would all the vampires be in one large place? The Homecoming dance! october first was the perfect opertunity to end it all. Then I would have Rowan forever! I could see it now. Rowan and My wedding. The dj calling

"Lets welcome Mr. & Mrs. Madoxx Johnson." Everyone would clap and Rowan would smile at me. Her blue eyes sparkling with excitiment. Rowan and I would dance the night away and then we would leave for our hotel together and spend the first heated night of many as a wedded couple. I shuddered. It would be magical. But the only obstical was Takuma Ichijo. I reached for my phone. Dialing the number.

_"Hello?" The voice called_

"Zero We attack Friday October first." I said quietly

_"Madoxx are you positive?" Zero asked._

"Positive." I replied and hung up. This was all to easy. I'd let Takuma have his last ten days with Rowan before I end it all. Of course kidnapping Rowancis necessary. I don't want her to die in the flames. The flames that will all to soon engulf the city of Seattle. I was sure this is the best decision for Rowan. She souldn't be around a beast like Takuma Ichijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Its so short. But! What will hapen will Madoxx succeed in his evil plan and why is zero helping eliminate Yuki? <strong>


	7. Preperation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Just the plot. I ONLY own Rowan Greshian. This story alternates POVs each chapter. So the story give you a perspective of what Ichijo and Rowan are thinking about.**

* * *

><p>Preperation<p>

Life. Its a great and interesting thing. I think the reason we vampires love Life is because it gives off a certain vitality. Something that I would never let slip away. I love the way things that are living grow and change. Even myself. To think that it would end soon is hard to imagine. Life is also very confusing. It can be the killing of an animal or the sentencing of a criminal. I would all to soon realize that the human mind aand a vampiric mind are all the same. Jealousy can flood the mind. It tears, scars, and destroys all rational sense of thinking.

"Takuma?" Yuki asked knocking on my bedroom door. I turned away from the book I was reading. I thought about a quote from movie called _Moulin Rouge "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is how to love and be loved in return." _

"Yes?_" _I called. Yuki pushed open my bedroom door. She stepped inside and sat down beside me. I looked at her. She looked a lot like Kaname in some ways. Her eyes were bigger and her smile more big and sweet.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "Its just you've been so distanced lately." She said before I could speak.

"I am fine." I said in a cheerful tone. She looked at me. "Yuki I am fine." I said again.

"Ichijo, you can tell me anything." She said putting her hand on my shoulder. I waved her out of my room. and turned on my back. The window as open and sun was pouring into my room the light breeze blowing my hair. I put my hand over my eyes. I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Rowan I wanted to tell you something." I murmured as we walked down the moonlit pier. We were standing at the end of the pier looking out into the pacific ocean. Its waves crashed against rocks.<p>

"Hmm" She hummed.

"Well, Its something I have been wanting to say without it sounding cheesy." I said nervously.

"Just spit it out." She said reaching up to cup my cheek.

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over." I said relieved I got the words out. She looked at me. She was smiling. A giant grin plastered on her face. I leaned down and kissed her. Rowan and I snuck out together like this everynight.

"So Takuma would you like to go to girls choice homecoming with me?" Rowan asked. I nodded.

"Just so you know Its not my job to put the corsage or you." She said. I laughed at her.

"Love you." I said taking her hand. She hugged me and sighed.

"I love you too." She murmured against my chest. Five more days until Homecoming.

"Do you have a dress?" I asked. She looked at me dumbfounded. I sighed.

"Looks like Ruka will have to lend you a dress." I said dramatically. Rowan gasped and feingted fear.

"Oh no!" She laughed. We laughed like that for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>*Special P.O.V*<strong>

I clenched my fists, What was that bastard doing! Kissing and hugging my beloved. I will end him! Takuma Ichijo will die by my hand. I was sitting at a resturant mapping out places the fire starters would hide in the manor the homecoming dance was being held in. I chuckled darkly. Soon Rowan Greshian would be all mine. I struggled not to laugh. The images of Takuma's dead body flashed through my mind. I grinned this was going to be good. All I need is to get Rowan out of that beasts grasp.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooh Somebody is Jealous!<strong>


	8. Heavy Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Just the plot. I ONLY own Rowan Greshian. This story alternates POVs each chapter. So the story give you a perspective of what Ichijo and Rowan are thinking about. **

***This is a special chapter! It alternates P. each line break.***

* * *

><p>Heavy Heart<p>

"Ruka I said no!" I snapped as Ruka pushed another pink dress towards me. She sighed walking to another section of the dress store.

"You're being silly!" She said and grabbed a purple dress. The dress was strapless it had a silvery tint to its purple hue. I slipped the dress on and looked in the large mirror, I gasped. The dress was gorgeous, It had a silky feel. The dresses bodice was tight as I looked down the dress the waist line cascaded into large purple waves. Ruka returned with a purple jacket to cover my shoulders. I grinned the dress really brought out the blue in my eyes.

"Wow don't you look fancy." Yuki said as she entered the dressing rooms. I blushed.

"Will Takuma like it?" I asked twirling in the dress. Yuki and Ruka snorted.

"Of course he'll like it!" Yuki said.

"He'll blow a gasket!" Ruka added. I laughed. I slid the dress off and slid my jeans back on. I sighed missing the silky feeling of the dress. Yuki and Ruka went to pay while I looked at myself.

"C'mon Rowan." Yuki called walking out of the store and onto the busy streets ou Seattle.

* * *

><p>"Shiki have you seen the dress?" I asked. Shiki nodded.<p>

"Takuma you need a white rose with a purple ribbon." Sjiki said grabbing a stick of pocky. I grinned. My phone began to ring. I grinned wider. It was a text from Rowan

_Hello! :D_ She texted I smiled and sat down on the couch.

_Hey _I replied

_I had fun with Ruka and Yuki today!_ She replied excitedly

_Really? I thought you would cringe and gripe all day. _I gasped thas not right! I laughed.

_Shut up! LOL I did gripe for the first hour of pink dresses but I got through it. :D_ She responded and I laughed people beggining to look at me.

_Thats amazing are you excited for tomorrow?_ I asked suddenly serious.

_Eh, Maybe. _She replied.

_Love you Rowan _I texted quickly

_Love you too Takuma. _She replied. I stopped replying and laid down. Kaname walked into the living room biting into an apple.

"Hey Ichijo." He said chewing the apple bite. I looked at him and sat up waving him to sit beside me. He eagerly took it.

"Hey Kaname." I said. He grinned.

"What do you think about Rowan?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"Does she make you happy like Yuki makes me?" He asked.

"Yeah." I murmured blushing.

"Theres my answer." He said. I punched him in the arm. He was one of my best friends.

* * *

><p>I wiped my bloody nose. Rowan looked gorgeous. He brown curlscovered the strapless purple dress. I was head over heels in love with her. I finally realized the meaning behind the operation. To end the population of vampires that ransacked this land. I left the store and headed back to my hotel. I looked over the weapons in my car. These should do the job. Two cans of lighter fluid. The mansion has already been preped with bombs. I was prepared to end this stupid fued forever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Another Short chapter, This draws out the story more so :D Man Jealousy is a curious item<strong>


	9. Pandora's Box

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Just the plot. I ONLY own Rowan Greshian. This story alternates POVs each chapter. So the story give you a perspective of what Ichijo and Rowan are thinking about. **

* * *

><p>Pandora's Box<p>

"Hey vampire." A voice called. I turned away from the book I was reading.

"What do you want Madoxx?" I asked. He jumped off the large table in the deserted library. His black curls framed his green eyes. Madoxx was wearing a black tee shirt and a pair of jeans. He smirked.

"Hows life?" He asked. I gave him a glare, What does he mean by that?

"Enjoyable, Want to know the best part?" I asked with edge. He looked at me.

"What?" He asked calmly.`I was preparing the biggest lie I'll ever tell.

"The best part is Rowan's delicious blood." I said with a grin. I saw Madoxx's smile fall and his gaze darken.

"You rat bastard!' Madoxx said throwing a punch in my direction. I moved away catching his fist. I threw him over one of the library tables. He winced sitting up and running back towards me.

"What are you jealous of what you can't have?" I said. Madoxx smiled.

"It seems you know my secret." He said and straightened up. I smiled.

"Does the hunters association know that you are betraying your bretheren?" I asked.

"No its not like they'd care." Madoxx said. "You should go get ready for your last few hours on earth." He said and slipped out of the window. I frowned. I headed home.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I can't come inside!" I yelled at Ruka who had locked the door. She handed me a black garment bag. I messed wiith my hair.<p>

"You heard me! No boys in the house go somewhere else to get ready!" She said. I saw Rowan stick her head out of the bathroom. Her haor was wet and she was wrapped in a towel.

"HEY TAKUMA!" She yelled waving at me. I smile and waved.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry Im going to update again tonight before seven its Haloween Haunt at seven to one! Woot Woot!<strong>


	10. Run

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Just the plot. I ONLY own Rowan Greshian. This story alternates POVs each chapter. So the story give you a perspective of what Ichijo and Rowan are thinking about. **

* * *

><p>Run<p>

I laughed at Ruka who was pissed at me. Yuki walked into the bathroom with the black garmet bag. She looked stunning. Yuki had her hair in a french braid, baby's breath woven in the pins that held her hair. She wore a cream colored dress that reached her knees. I looked at Ruka who wore a stunning red dress, It was floor length and her hair was curled and reached her lower back.

"Arms up." Ruka ordered. I lifted my arms over my head. Ruka slipped the dress over my curled hair. My bangs had been straightened and my curls in a gentle bun a few strands hit my collarbone. I put the dark purple eyeshadow on and the pink lip gloss. In truth I looked beautiful even with my glasses. Ruka who had gone to grab my silver heels gasped.

"You look amazing!" She exclamied. I blushed. There was a sudden pounding on the front door. I slid the jacket over my dress and Yuki headed downstairs. The door opened and I could hear Takuma shouting at Ruka. I headed downstairs. I peeked over the wall. Takuma was wearing a white suit he had a purple handkerchief and white rose. I walked further down staris and cleared my throat. Kaname walked over to me and grasped my hand pulling my towards Takuma. Takuma smiled.

"Pictures!" Aidou yelled grabbing a camera. Aidou ordered me to hold my wrist out. Takuma place my white rose with puple ribboned corsage on. I blushed while Aidou snapped away. Takuma gave me a hug.

* * *

><p>We decided to grab a bite to eat when suddenly Takuma raced off to the white manor up the street. He told me it was a decorating emergency. I nodded and paid for my salad. Madoxx walke into me as I walked t=down the street.<p>

"Wow Rowan don't you look pretty." He said giving me a smile. Madoxx adorned a black suit. I smiled.

"Thanks!" I said and headed up the street. _BANG!_ A noise inturded my ears. what was that. fires erupted all over town bombs going off. People ran everywhere.

"Takuma!" I screeched running down the street. Madoxx grabbed me I shook him off. He let me go swaering he would see me again. The citizens ran in all directions. the buildings ahead of me had just begun to crumble. The flames reaching unbearable heights. My eyes watered. Mostly from all the smoke but there was that tiny glimmer of fear in my heart. I couldn't breath. The smoke was too thick, I couldn't give up on finding him! I ran towards the large white manor that had begun to burn. I was the cause of this tragedy. I was all he wanted and that started this war. All for the sake of a thrill. _Damn!_ I ran onto the grounds the soft grass hot, the red and orange embers blowing in the wind. Smoke billowed from the white manor, its foundation weakening. I looked ahead. The smoke became quite thick. I coughed and sputtered, The manor was starting to crumble. Among the burning rubble my fellow classmates and new family memebers lay dying. I could hear the shrill desolate cries of women and men.

"Takuma!" I called. I had gotten closer to the towering inferno. There was a body. A tall lean body, the body's hair was matted with blood and the flames had began to lick at its ivory skin. I walked a little closer and gasped. Takuma was screaming. His voice growing in unshed agony. I ran to him. His ankles were burned and red. I began to pull him away from the inferno my hands in his arm pits. Takuma groaned. His forehead was bleeding slowly. I took off the jacket that covered my dress, the flames were traveling higher. I beat the flames that were crawling up his thighs. He screamed his emeraled eyes tightly closing. I saw the tears began to trace down his face. fireman rushed to the scene putting out fires. I dragged Ichijo to one of the red fire engines.

"Sir!" I screamed at the man in yellow. He looked at me. My face and dress were covered in sweat and soot. He then looked at Takuma who had passed out.

"Dear god." he said and motioned to one of the EMTs. The EMT grabbed Takuma by his legs taking advantage of his unconsiousness. I grabbed Takuma by the Arms and lifted him onto the stretcher.

* * *

><p><strong>*OKAY I never will ever do a cross over but here is some Greys Anatomy for YA!*<strong>

"Hello I'm Dr. Karev." The man said. He looked average a surgical cap on and a chart. I stood taking his hand. The waiting room quiet.

"Hello." I said.

"Takuma did make it through surgery and we'll keep watch on him over night." He said. I sighed in relief.

"Can I see him?" I asked. Dr. Karev nodded I lifted my dress and walked with him. When we reached Takuma's room I broke down. He looked so peacful. Dr. Karev put a hand on my shoulder and stepped out of the room. I walked over and took Takuma's hand. He looked so calm and sweet. my tears hit his hand.

"Rowan?" a hoarse voice asked. My head shot up. Takuma's eyes were half opened and he looked drowsy. I could feel the hot tears well back up and spill over I hugged Takuma. My tears spilling over onto his shoulder. He put his bandeged arm on my head soothing me.

"I'm so Happy you're not dead." I said wiping my eyes. I settled down in the chair beside his bed. He laughed at me.

"I don't think I'll be here much longer." He said smiling. I looked at him.

"Why?"

"Remember my super human ablility to heal?" He asked looking at me. I laughed and settled down again. I don't remember if the doctor returned or not. I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>I was excited Takuma was being released today. I drove the black beetle to the hospital. He was waiting outside and waved at me. We hadn't heard from Madoxx in weeks. It was strange. Takuma assumed since Madoxx had sent out the order to kill the vampires in the city that he was killed by the purebloods.<p> 


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Just the plot. I ONLY own Rowan Greshian. This story alternates POVs each chapter. So the story give you a perspective of what Ichijo and Rowan are thinking about. **

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

"Kestrel, Ambrose, Haylee, and Blake get down here!" I yelled. Kestrel was the first to arrive her blue eyes studious. Haylee followed he blond hair curled. Ambrose and Blake had somehow myteriously inherited my brown hair and Takuma's green eyes.

"What!" The said in unison and looked at each other I xould feel a fight brewing.

"Dinner!" I said cheerfully. Takuma emerged from the study his blond hair graying in spots.

Takuma gave me a long kiss. Ambrose gagged. I gave him a glare egging him to go further. He sat down with his siblings and began eating. I had finally lived a life a great life. i couldn't believe I had a normal pregnancies and kids. Well they had some vampiric abilities.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


	12. Thank you! an Otaku special

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Just the plot. I ONLY own Rowan Greshian. This story alternates POVs each chapter. So the story give you a perspective of what Ichijo and Rowan are thinking about.**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading I really enjoyed writing this it was magical! F.Y.I Chek out three sleepless nights! Its a sequel! Heeeehheeee<p>

Takuma: Hi Sakie-san

Me: OMG *faints*

Takuma: Sakie!

Me: *suddenly recovers* HI! :D

Takuma: Hello!

Me: :D

Takuma: Aidou is outside being Aidou I should go...

Me: I love you... ._.

Takuma: Oh you're so sweet!

Me: Thank you! Could you an Aidou do something for me?

Takuma: Sure whats that?

Me *Starts to think about peverted and otaku things* Well...

One Hour Later

Me: Im so happy you guys are making out! :D

Takuma: *wink*

Me: *Fangirls!*

Aidou: DO I NOT GET LOVE!

This is why you never let my mind wander during a math test... I GOT A B on that test O_o


End file.
